Violent Delights
by xXLove-BiteXx
Summary: LEMONY YUMMINESS: pain... pleasure... possession... love... Rose & Dimitri are a healthy couple living for the thrill of their violent delights... AU/OOC/AH/very MA!


_RATED-M FOR EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT:_

_CONTAINS **BDSM THEMES **FOR MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY _

_**READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

_I'm experimenting around with some new lemon ideas. _

_Review if you like this and if you think I should continue with it._

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. Richelle Mead does.**_

* * *

><p><em> -Dimitri- <em>

I suppressed a yawn as I honked the Audi's horn impatiently. It was 6:34 AM on a Monday morning and Rose still hadn't answered my texts or responded to the blaring siren demands from my car to get her fine ass out of bed and into my arms. I was half-tempted to just to barge into the house and drag her out the front door clothed or not. Mm, I like the latter... but Janine had a wonderful 'DO NOT ENTER' policy when it came to entering her house after the last time I showed up.

In all honestly, I thought she slept just like Rose, how was I supposed to know two air horns going off at the same time would keep Rose in a deep sleep completely unfazed while 'Mama -scary-as-fuck- Bear' would come charging down the hallway with a metal bat in hand, paired with a murderous battle cry shrilling out her lungs, nearly giving her 17-year old daughter's boyfriend a head concussion before realizing it was me and not some psycho-assed bulgar with their own break-in alarm.

Yup, things are truly never dull at the Hathaway's. I jumped as my cell blipped with a text from Rose: **!#ji _up?..._**

I rolled my eyes before honing the horn again. Immediately my cell chimed again from my incredibly '_literate_' girlfriend: **x.9;_**k-** WTF! _**

Ah yes, now we're getting somewhere. _**30 ****_min_s. late **__**-D **_I texted back.

After a long pause she quipped: _**FK! **__**coming...**_

I chuckled to myself before taking a sip of my coffee. After badgering me relentlessly to pick her up early today to study for our Chem exam, she sure as hell was wasting a lot of time. I should have known better than to take her seriously-

My thoughts abruptly washed away as I watched a petite figure ghost out of a tall Red-oak door centered on the first level of a two-story Blue Stone Cottage. A content smile crept up on my lips as I leaned over to the passenger door and unhooked the latch just as Rose gripped the handle open.

I leaned back just as a cold rush of frosty, late Autumn air seeped into my heated coupe before Aphrodite herself plonked down on the black leather passenger seat and shut the door close.

"You're late." I playfully chastised as a groggy brown-eyed brunette hissed at me. _"__Hm? __foood...__" _she moaned stashing her messenger bag near her feet and rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"Kiss first." I demanded as she turned to me with bleary eyes and a disgruntled scowl on her sweet lips. Roza never was a morning person. Even getting her to send halfway decipherable text messages while she was still partially asleep was a miracle in itself. But once our gazes connected that tired frown turned into a full, teeth baring grin as she purred happily _"Morning Comrade."_

I smirked at her in response before hooking two fingers in her jeans belt loops -dragging her closer to me and into a heady kiss.

Her gentle voice mewed contently as I sucked on her bottom lip while running my hands down her back. At the same time we broke apart for air I murmured, "Morning Roza." before placing her back on her seat and handing her a donut bag and a medium-sized cup of hot chocolate.

Her eyes lit up with joy and she squealed, snatching her sacred breakfast meal while I backed the Audi down the driveway.

I rested a hand on her upper thigh stroking soft, teasing spirals into one of her delicious, slender legs as she wordlessly gobbled down her food and I drove us to school.

It was a foggy day, as it was most days in Portland. I moved here three years ago with my mom and sisters after a shitty divorce from my asshole of a father, but I'm still amazed at how crappy the weather is here. Sure I grew up in Siberia and I've brunt through hell of a lot worse in my life time up 'til now but still, the fog here is ridiculous! The winters are pitiful and the summer and spring is okay, but this bizarre phenomenon is just _fan-fucking-tastic!_ There are days when I feel like I'm trapped driving in circles in a huge cloud with no way out. I'm surprised I haven't run over anything or killed anyone yet... well, that I know of.

"Please tell me you brought the flashcards." Rose mumbles finishing the last of her donut. I smile at her nodding my head at a folder on the dashboard, "Of course I did." I say, smoothing the inside of her lap with the pad of my thumb.

_"Thank god..."_ she sighed lunging for my notecards and hastily begins to quiz herself and me. We're in our senior year at Alder High School and both taking AP Chemistry together. I've been dating this goddess-like creature for two years now and her grating perfectionistic habits when freaking over her schoolwork like she'll be executed if she screws up even a single little quiz -still irks me to no end.

I love her dedication, but sometimes she worries too much. "Roza relax. We studied yesterday. You'll be fine." I said parking the Audi into a vacant space at the school's fog infested student parking lot.

I cut the engine and unhooked my seatbelt as Rose whined, "No I won't! You distracted me yesterday and-"

I cut her off by molding our lips together and prying the stack of flashcards from her warm hands as my mind flooded with memories of last night's 'study date' at the library. Mm, if I close my eyes I can still feel my dick tingle as I rode her hard in the men's restroom stall. _Oh __fuck._ I unexpectedly pull away from her as I sense my dick beginning to twitch. No one's at the school this early in the morning but the sheer thought of what I want to do Rose right now is still too risky. I have to stay focused. We got reckless last night and I usually hold myself back from getting too physical with Rose when we're out in public. It's too dangerous.

I flinch when I feel a pair of smooth, slender fingers brush under my t-shirt and dip past my navel as I hear her sultry voice tease at my ear,_ "Mm... you're right Comrade. Why don't you calm my nerves in a different way instead..."_

I groan as her plump, soft lips nip at my lobe while I grab ahold of her hands and grunt, _"__Rose __we __can__'__t.__"_

"Yes we can. No one's here." she points out, wriggling herself free and raking a hand down my jeans and nudging my waking cock.

"No, no... A security guard or someone will come..." I protest to her as I feel her little fingers, nimbly pop my jeans button open and slowly undo the zip.

"_Rose.__" _I scold, batting her hand away a bit aggressively hoping she'll get the hint as I bite my bottom lip, avoiding her smoldering light-mahogany gaze.

If I wanted to I could stop this, yet my body seems to glower at such an incredulous thought. I feel her stroke me hard through the constricting fabric of my stiffly rising boxers as I hiss from the touch.

_"Roza, STOP."_ I command, but instead of listening to me she smothers her lips to mine while pushing my jeans and boxers down my legs where my eager dick, twitches and leaps freely -ready for attention as I feel one of her soft hands tug up the it's thick, long length.

Shocked and turned on at the same time, I begin to shove her away again, but Rose only clings to me tighter. Forcing me to groan as her fingers scratch up my dick's swelling shaft.

The moment that happened, I sensed my control begin to waver as Rose weaves her free hand into my hair, leafing through the medium-length locks towards the nape of my neck where she massages the pressure point there -knowing very well it's one of my weak spots. An involuntary soft growl vibrates in my throat from the pleasing sensation. Soon a shudder trails down my spine as she moans, grinding against my hips while biting my bottom lip.

My thumbs instinctively clutched her hips still, where they rub her pelvis with deep circular pressure as dirty thoughts began to evade my mind. Dozens of ideas roaring in my head, schizophrenic yet mouthwatering... _What __am __I __doing? __We __can__'__t __do __this __here!_ I mentally gasp and pull away from her only to get my t-shirt ripped off my chest in the process before _Ugh.._. Roza licks down my neck and scoots closer to the lower section of my body, leaving a seductive path of hot, wet kisses along my torso, past my navel and- _Oh __fuck... _much, _much _lower...

"We should stop this." I warned as she lowered her mouth towards my curled cock.

"I don't care..." Rose snapped as she plunged forward and stuffed one of my balls into her warm mouth. The ghost of a groan threatened to escape my throat as I clenched my hands together -nails digging into palms as I fought for any last shard of control I had left in me.

An impatient moan rumbles from Rose as she sucked my heavy testicle barbarically in with her mouth, causing crackles of stunning static to surge up my body. I gritted my teeth as a low hiss broke free from my sealed lips.

Dissatisfied with my response, Rose unlatched her mouth from my inflated ball to drag the tip of her tongue under the base of my cock before her wet lips encased my other testicle where she suckled me with inhuman pressure and chomped her teeth down on the sensitive flesh.

A roar of arousal wrenched my mouth open as a hot stream of fresh cum dripped out the head of my cock. Rose un-suctioned her lips with a loud 'pop' as she moaned, tilting her head up and staring at the slick streak of my jizz now running down my dick.

She flashed me a smug grin before flicking her tongue out to lick me clean, _"__Mm...__" _she hummed, cupping a hand on my balls while taking the raw glistening head into her mouth. I could feel my eyes begin to dilate as her small hand kneaded my nutsack like a tough mound of fresh dough, at the same time she swirled her moist serpentine-muscle around my cock's tip.

_Maybe __we __can __go __further, __just __this __once..._ I though to myself as I glanced around the empty misty lot. Not a single car- save for mine -was here, yet some part of my brain kept reminding me that I usually didn't allow for us to get too intimate at school because of how intense our love making was and how uncontrollable our sex drive is. Just a simply brushing to one another on a certain area of our bodies and we were stripped and fucking within seconds. Besides, nobody at our school knew about our 'eccentric rituals.' And I'm determined to keep it that way.

To most of the jocks and bimbots at this pathetic high school, swapping spit and doing it missionary-style was the highlight of their short-lived, extra-virgin explorative wish lists. No one that I knew of, even remotely _heard __of _the glorious 'taboo' arts of B&D, D&s and my personal favorite S&M. Poor bastards, they have no idea what they're missing out on-

I was abruptly ripped out of my musing as I felt Rose compress her teeth around my cock's head as her small hands squeezed my balls with bone-crushing force.

All hesitancy vanished from my mind as a primal howl thundered from my chest just before one of my hands viciously slapped hers away from my cock. I fisted the other into Rose's long mocha-colored hair and then shoved her head down on my throbbing erection.

She gagged as I sheathed my entire length inside her throat and pushed her all the way down until her lips brush my pubic bone. I clawed at one of her wrists to jerk her body closer to me while her free arm stuck the back of my driver seat for support as my movement tipped her balance a bit.

Unwilling to allow her to adjust, I yanked on her knotted hair to rub her tongue along the underside of my swelling dick before ramming her throat back onto my shaft, guiding her head with vigorous strokes to demonstrate the pace I wanted. When she continued to fumble for her bearings and tilted her neck in a displeasing angle, I snarled a harsh "No." exposing my disappointment verbally, before punishing her for being unprepared after showing me so much cock-teasing attitude prior.

I tightened my vice-lock on her wrist, trapping her to me before I backhanded her skull and forced her to swallow my cock deeper down her throat where the head scraped against the back of her spasming walls in one smooth, stabbing thrust. She whimpered submissively before my hand locked onto the back of her neck, effectively immobilizing her while I began bucking my hips upward and choked her mouth for several brutal minutes until she crouched her spine and begged for forgiveness through gurgled moans of shame as I continuously stuffed my dick farther down her throat in sharp, dominating jabs.

Pleased that she now knew her place, I released her uncirculated wrist and eased my hand off her tense neck to bury my finger back into her hair.

I spared her a quick break, to gasp some fresh air into her starving lungs while my free hand unbuttoned her blouse. Just as the final button was unclasped, Rose perfected a stable position over the armrest separating our seats, angling her chest over my knees with her head bowed and an arm gripped the driver seat while her opposite pressed against the window. I caressed her cheek gently as she locked her alluring chocolate eyes to mine just as she obediently took my waiting dick back into her mouth and hastily picked up where I had left her off.

A feral groan of satisfaction emulated from my chest as I watched her puckered, plump lips glitter with her own saliva as she lathered my shaft with her tongue -making my dick nice and slick while she sucked off.

I grew harder and harder as the pressure began to build up in painful disorienting waves as she took me faster, twinging my cock's head with the tip of her tongue just before swallowing it in wild spams and grating her teeth along the shaft's thick flesh. I felt my released coming soon and I scowled in anger. I need to make Roza scream while have her mouth full before I burst with euphoria.

If she wasn't writhing in deranged lust, I refused to cum. I bellowed out a beastly roar when she abruptly sucked me into a slippery yank on my tip and slurped the head into the pouch of her cheek before gnawing at my dick with her tough molars.

A mixture of pain and pure electricity ignited all my nerves ends before I pushed her lace bra up her chest where her natural big, fat tits sprung free, exposing to me her stiff tasty nibbles. Reflexively, I snatched a soft breast into my hand plucked on it's beaded peak.

Roza shrieked from the fiery sensation, releasing my dick for a quivering second before she glared at me provocatively and slipped my cock back into her mouth, pistoning my dick inside her so roughly, her lips could shuck Maize.

I growled in delight from her enthusiasm before releasing her swollen breast to prick my fingertips over to her other floral bud. She moaned gratefully for the attention as she hollowed her cheeks muscles, taking me faster with blistering compression as I thumbed the petal at her breast tip. I was devilishly aroused to watch her eyes melt with need as I teased her stiff peak.

I ground my fingernails into her scalp, mocking her slightly before I tugged on the nipple with my thumb and index finger. She mewed in protest, sending vibrations up my cock's shaft from her muffled pleas for more pleasure. With a sadistic glint in my eyes, I smirked at her before I snapped my fingers together with as much strength as I could apply without tearing the skin.

The blood curdling scream that raped her airways from the simple touch was insatiably magnificent as I locked her head on my cock and moaned at the titillating feel of her lusty cries shocking my twitching shaft. I began to close my eyes as the pressure finally combusted and my seeds prepared for their aviation launch.

Only, just before I surrendered to the pain- out the corner of my eye -I caught Rose slipping one of her rans down the waistband of her low cut jeans. Gingerly attempting to give her desperate pussy some friction.

Infuriated with her, I seized her hand possessively -causing her to sway forwards and plant her lips flat against my cock's base as I my cum spilt freely down her throat. I was blinded by a sudden rush of erotic bliss before I stared down at her in unhinged annoyance. I had a rule that she wasn't permitted to cum before me, and stimulating herself was against the rules.

She gulped in fear making my anger dissolve for a brief moment from the pleasing effect the gesture caused on my dick that had begun to soften in her mouth.

With a swift raise of my hand, I struck her ass like a whip before I ordered, "Again."

Her eyes watered from the sharp infliction as she released my limp cock with a whimper and weary apology.

My eyes turned cold and unmerciful as I curtly shook my head at her. There was no excuse for disobedience. "No. Again." I seethed, hoisting her back to my dick while lashing her rump twice, with more momentum than the first.

Her back shuddered in shame as her lips quivered around my cock's head, only having the energy to nibble the peeled foreskin.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I shoveled a hand down her jeans, brushing them away in the process to expose her drenched, puffed pussy. I immediately impelled a long finger directly through her folds and she instantly moaned for more encouragement.

I held she gaze as I slipped a second finger inside her pulsating center, forming a hook and pressing up towards her clit as I warned, "Suck me correctly this time or I'll bound you in here for the rest of the day..." her round, almond-shaped eyes went wide -darting around the small open space of the Audi in untamable fear at the thought of such horrid disgrace and humiliation. Proud of her guilt, I smirked flicking her clit with my thumb and added, "And I'll make sure it's _so __tight_ you'll be screaming for mercy before I gag your mouth and leave you roped up for display." I chuckled as she whimpered in terror.

Using my fingers for emphasis, I curled them together causing her to wail against my dick as I threatened, "Do I make myself clear?" Hastily, she nodded her head eagerly while grinding her pussy against my motionless fingers. I graced her with a crooked smile before forcing her to shuttle my dick deeper between her lips once more.

It wasn't long before her manic mouth was savagely feasting on my fresh boner. I had begun to pump her pussy with three fingers so long as her mouth's slick, deep-throating strokes were faster than my hand's tortuously slow pace.

I rolled my neck back moaning loud as one of her hands pinched my balls in sporadic intervals of flickering electrical spurts of fire as my dick smacked the back of her throat again, and again. Each heavenly slip and prick bringing me closer to a release. I twisted my fingers inside her juicy pussy and tormented the salmon flesh a little faster, penetrating her hard enough for me to sense her walls beginning to tighten around them before I pulled away and ran my dripping digits up her torso to her tits where I pulverized them into bruised mounds until she screamed bloody murder and my dick sprayed it's seeds down her mouth for the second time today.

Roza respectfully suckled me clean as she squirmed her hips in overstimulation against the car seat as I mockingly thumbed her clint with malice. She whined and begged as I softened in her mouth while continuing to firmly glue her head to the thick appendage protruding at the center of my narrow hips. All while my hand still threaded itself in her now disheveled chocolate tresses. Jerking her neck up and down, I kept myself lodged inside her throat for an unbelievably long amount of time.

With a cruel smirk I fingered she harder, forcing her to shed tear for my mercy -to end her greatly deserved misery before pulling out and rocking her off my dick. Through gasps of ragged breathing she moaned, _"Please..."_ begging for forgiveness and to satisfy her.

Granting Roza her well earned pity, I leered at her with one last ruthless glare -reminding her of my dominance and to never disobey me ever again, before gazing at her with fondness and untainted passion.

I coddled her in my arms, kissing her weak lips affectionately as I pierced her sweet center with my two strong digits -twining our tongues together until I plowed her into ecstasy.

After a moment of holding her fiercely to me, as her body recovered from the high and I pecked Rose's forehead and murmured my love for her before sticking my fingers that dripped with her pussy nectar in her mouth for her to clean.

Once my hand was properly sanitized, I placed her on the passenger seat to dress back up as I caged my cock and zipped up my jeans.

"Hurry up." I warned sighting a few cars strolling towards the student parking lot through the now steamed glass of my car windows.

Rose nodded her head at me as she fidgeted -trying to fasten her bra back on, I brush my fingertips against her spine making her shutter before I helped her with the clasp.

Her back was facing me, so she couldn't see the broad smile that crept up on my lips -tugging my mouth up in a joyful grin, as I gazed at the magnificent creature I call my girlfriend. No one else in their right mind would ever put up with my sexual needs and still say they loved me. My Roza is a one of a kind woman. Nobody else makes me as happy as she does and I hope she'll always want to be mine.

I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her back flush against my chest as she starts buttoning up her blouse. A soft giggle escapes her lips as I nuzzle her neck tenderly and whisper in her ear, "If you're not ready in the next three seconds Roza, I'm going to have to put a collar on you tonight..."

* * *

><p><em>Thou art to me a delicious torment. - Ralph Waldo Emerson<em>

_; )_

**_Check out my tumblr_**_ (link's on my profile)_**_ for a teaser on what's to expect on the up and coming chapters_**

**_or you can copy and paste this link instead:_**_ (__just_ _remove the parentheses and replace it with real dots)_

**_http:/fabulousbites(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com/_**


End file.
